


squirming so beautifully

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [21]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Kinktober, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Jennifer watches as Jaskier plays with Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Kudos: 30





	squirming so beautifully

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 22. overstimulation of Kinktober 2020.

‘No more…’ Geralt moaned, low and guttural and hoarse, his whole body squirming and shying away from Jaskier’s touch, light as it was.

Jaskier considered this, hand stilling on his cock, which he was determinedly coaxing back to hardness after it had been spent twice already, absolutely ignoring it, until Geralt had vocalized his plea

'Please…  _ Jaskier… _ ' he said again, voice punched out, raw.

Jaskier looked at Yen laying on her side across from him on Geralt’s other side, watching them, her hand lazy and slow between her legs. She was enjoying seeing Jaskier make Geralt squirm, no-one else could really make him squirm like that, not even herself.

‘What do you think?’ Jaskier asked, unable to prevent the sly grin from making his smile wide and broad and absolutely fucking filthy.

She let her eyes travel over Geralt’s body, from his hands bound up above his head, affixed to the headboard, the way his muscles trembled all over, his eyes being squeezed shut.

'He didn't ask  _ me _ , dear.'

'You're right.'

He let his fingers curl lightly back around Geralt and listened at the desperate gasping sound coming from his mouth… And liked it all too much. 'But you make the best noises, Geralt, how can you ask me to stop?'

'Jaskier…'

No-one had ever said Jaskier's name with such guttural need. He knew he should relent, give Geralt what he asked for, but he wanted to push him farther, more over his endurance. And Geralt  _ had  _ said that he was Jaskier's for the night.

'But you're squirming so beautifully, how  _ could _ I stop?' he asked him, running the circle of his fingers from rip to root.

The little mewl was absolutely mouth watering, the tears on Geralt's cheeks beautiful as they glittered by the candlelight. His eyes snapped open and the look on his face was so desperate and so perfect, but he didn't ask him to stop.

And Jaskier didn't.


End file.
